marvel_comics_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Grey
Relatives *Hans Knoblach (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) *Gertrude Hunter (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) *Gloria Knoblach (alternate reality maternal collateral ancestor, deceased) *William Knoblach (alternate reality maternal collateral ancestor) *Fiona Knoblach (alternate reality maternal ancestor) *Charles Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) *Malkin Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) *Eleanor Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor, deceased) *Lady Jean Grey (alternate reality maternal collateral ancestor, deceased) *Oscar Summers (alternate reality paternal adoptive ancestor, deceased) *Daniel Summers (alternate reality paternal ancestor, deceased) *Amanda Mueller (alternate reality paternal ancestor, deceased) *Gloria Dayne (alternate reality paternal ancestor) *Philip Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandfather) *Deborah Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandmother) *Christopher Summers (alternate reality paternal grandfather) *Katherine Summers (alternate reality paternal grandmother, deceased) *John Grey (alternate reality maternal grandfather, deceased) *Brian Grey (alternate reality maternal great-uncle, deceased) *Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal grandmother, deceased) *Phyllis Dennefer (alternate reality maternal great-aunt, deceased) *Roy Dennefer (alternate reality maternal great-uncle, deceased) *Scott Summers (alternate reality father) *Jean Grey (alternate reality mother) *Forge (alternate reality foster father) *Nathaniel Essex (alternate reality creator) *Nathan Summers (alternate reality brother/half-brother) *Rachel Summers (alternate reality sister) *Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality sister) *Aliya Dayspring (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased) *Hope Summers (alternate reality sister-in-law) *Tyler Dayspring (alternate reality step-nephew, deceased) *Hope Summers (alternate reality adoptive niece) *Alexander Summers (alternate reality paternal uncle) *Gabriel Summers (alternate reality paternal uncle, deceased) *Cal'syee Neramani (alternate reality maternal aunt) *Roger Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) *Liam Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) *Sara Grey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased) *Julia Grey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased) *Paul Bailey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased) *Julian Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Mary-Margaret Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Kindra Grey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Joseph Bailey (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Derry Campbell (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Bekka Wallis (alternate reality maternal cousin, deceased) *Gina Anderson (alternate reality maternal distant relative) *Bonita (alternate reality maternal distant relative) Powers and Abilities Powers Nate was one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the universe until recently when his powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. After this, his only remaining powers were: Residual Telekinesis: Nate only has some residual telekinetic ability left of his former powers. He can still move large boxes with exertion but has difficulty multitasking with his telepathic powers. He eventually gained enough control to multitask with his telekinetic ability in order to fight and hold a conversation at the same time. *''Telekinetic Blasts:'' By focusing his telekinesis, he is able to produce a small but powerful blast of force in the shape of an X. Telepathy: During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Nate had sufficient telepathic power to take control of a velociraptor in the Savage Land and direct it to attack Hank Pym. Former Powers Nate was created to be the most powerful mutant on Earth and the most powerful psychic being imaginable. He was classified as an Omega Level Mutant, a psi of the first order, an Alpha-Psi, and an Omega Level Threat. He was described as the most powerful and most dangerous being on the planet, the ultimate mutant, the most powerful psionic in any reality, and as being near-omnipotent and as a living god. As he grew, he possessed enough power to destroy entire worlds if he so wished. Even a small trace of his powers led to an almost instant overload of Omega and Mimic. His power is such that, upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested that his psychic powers rivaled that of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey, even though, at that time, he just started to learn how to use his powers. It was also stated that he can fight on par with the Sentry. Nate even stated that he and Sentry fought Galactus. Telepathy: Nate was the most powerful telepath, but not the most skilled, as he admitted. Nate was able to converse telepathically, read the minds of dozens of people simultaneously, read thoughts across vast distances, surface scan up to several millions of miles to find a specific person, etc. He himself stated that his telepathy was his sixth sense and his most important one. *''Astral Projection:'' Nate was capable of forging psychic links to travel in astral form alone or with others. *''Mind Cloaking:'' Nate was able to mask himself and his abilities from being detected, even from powerful telepaths like Charles Xavier and Exodus. **''Undetectability:'' By tweaking the basic senses of others, Nate was able to make himself completely imperceptible, even to those with superhumanly acute senses. He was also able to psychically conceal his own life signs to convince everyone around him and even the high-tech equipment of the Psi-Ops' agents that he was dead. He was able to hide hismelf and others from the sensors of the Prime Sentinels and even from Cerebro, which is impossible for even the strongest telepathic mutants to accomplish. *''Mental Shields:'' He could protect his mind from mental intrusion, illusions, mind control, etc. His telepathic defenses were so great that even while inexperienced and weakened, he easily blocked powerful telepaths like Charles Xavier. Even when his telepathic powers were "off", Nate was able to sense when someone tried to read his mind and trace it back to the telepath and see through illusions created by Emma Frost, a powerful telepath. Nate could escape from illusions created by specialists, such as Daniel Berkhart. His mental defense was so impervious that it even protected him from being affected by Sentry's powers, as he was apparently the only person on the planet who kept his memories about Sentry when the entire world was forced to forget about him. **''Automatic Psychic Defense:'' After Nate studied and absorbed the memories of Sunspot about teachings of the Askani, he learned how to thoroughly protect his mind from intrusions and overcome psychic dampers placed on his own powers. He also created a special automatic psychic defense mechanism that rerouted synaptic links and neural relays in his brain every time someone tried to control his mind, making all attempts to do so eventually ineffective. **''Mental Shield Removal:'' He could easily overcome psychic shields created by other powerful telepaths, such as Charles Xavier, and even shields created by joint efforts of several telepaths. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Nate was able to create realistic illusions that caused people to see and experience events that were not actually occurring. His illusions could even fool Prime Sentinels and trap illusionists in illusory worlds. It is not known how many people Nate could affect at the same time, but it was probably greater than several thousand people. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' His illusions also allowed him to disguise himself and others by altering his appearance to those around him or making him invisible. His camouflage could, however, be broken if he did something superhuman. **''Mental Projection:'' He was able to telepathically broadcast his semi-real image halfway around the world from Switzerland to New York. Through this projection, he could see, hear, and talk like a normal person but had no tangible form. *''Mind Control:'' Nate was able to override a person's will and telepathically control their thoughts and actions. He could control a few dozen people at the same time. **''Suggestion:'' He was able to command people with simple verbal suggestions. **''Psychosomatic Suggestion:'' He was able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the mind of another, causing a corresponding physical response of the body. He was able to instantly freeze Venom by reminding him that it has happened to him in the past. **''Mental Paralysis:'' He could cause "brain freeze" in people, effectively stopping their physical and mental activity for a while. *''Mnemokinesis:'' He could manipulate and affect the memories of others in a variety of manners, including: **''Memory Reading:'' He was able to read the memories of those around him and project himself into a person's memories or place them into his own memories. He could read the memories of several people simultaneously and combine them to form full pictures. He was also able to read the full life story of a person. **''Memory Erasure:'' At first, he was capable of instantly erasing memories about himself from the minds of a dozen people. Later, he developed this power to a frightening level, enabling him to simultaneously erase the memory of him and his life in New York from the minds of more than seven million people. **''Memory Implantation:'' He was able to place psychic implants in the minds of others that replaced their memories with false ones. He could also make these implants deadly, so that if they were removed the person would die. **''Memory Projection:'' He could project a person's memories in order to be visually seen. **''Memory Recall:'' He was able to remind people of the memories that they had forgotten. By reminding people of all of their traumatic memories, he could put another person in a coma-like state. **''Memory Exchange:'' Nate was able to temporarily place the memories of one person into the mind of another. **''Memory Absorption:'' Nate could absorb the knowledge and skills from others to use as his own. He could even absorb an entire consciousness from another person. **''Memory Restoration:'' By reading the deep subconscious, Nate was able to restore fractured and/or lost memories. *''Mind Link:'' He was able to create permanent mental links with other people, allowing them to share thoughts, memories, and feelings, and sense the whereabouts of one another. **''Telepathic Web:'' Nate could interconnect several people to a telepathic web, allowing all members to share thoughts, memories, and feelings, and maintain permanent mental links with each other. *''Mental Blasts:'' Nate could project stunning bolts of psychic energy which had no physical effects but could cause pain to the victim's mind or knock them out. *''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' He could intuitively translate and learn new languages, including alien languages. *''Dimensional Sense:'' He was capable of sensing dimensional rifts and/or anomalies, sense if someone traveled between realities, and see the Spiral of Realities. *''Precognition and Retrocognition:'' Nate was also a powerful precognitive being. At first, he was able to see visions of the future during a trance or through precognitive dreams. Later, however, he learned how to displace himself into a timestream that showed every version of every future, as well as past and present events. Nate may have used this ability to concoct his plan against Norman Osborn. He could also trigger the visions of other beings with precognitive abilities and share them. **''Psychometry:'' He could read residual thought imprints left upon objects touched by people. By touching said object, Nate was able to see its past events. Sometime, he did not even need to touch the object, only enter the room to see what happened there many years ago. This also allowed him to see the future of an object. *''Cyberpathy:'' Nate was able to communicate with computers and control cyborgs. *''Power Manipulation:'' Nate was able to directly activate and control the superhuman abilities of other beings without taking control of their body or mind. **''Power Bestowal:'' He could grant superhuman powers to others, as he did with Marcus Arlington III. **''Power Amplification:'' He could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. **''Power Negation:'' He was able to place mental blocks in the minds of others to prevent them from using their superhuman powers. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' He was able to find any person by isolating their psi-signature on the Astral Plane and tracing it around the globe to their exact location. **''Telepathic Tracers:'' Nate could place special "tracers" on a chosen individual, allowing him to track their movements. *''Dream Manipulation:'' He was able to manipulate the dreams of others. Telekinesis: Nate was the most powerful telekinetic in the universe. Previously, he was capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular and subatomic levels. He could telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around, disassemble and reassemble complex devices, and levitate great weights. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. His maximum speed is unknown, but Nate was able to fly across the Atlantic Ocean from London to the Massachusetts Academy overnight. Later, his speed drastically increased and exceeded hypersonic speeds as he was able to fly out of the planet in a matter of seconds. Nate can also remotely levitate other people. *''Force Fields:'' Nate was able to create night-impenetrable protective force shields that could protect him from physical attacks from superhumanly strong opponents, a rocket fired at close range, corrosive acid, hurricane winds, point blank explosions, lava, directed lightning strikes, atmospheric entry, electrical dicharges, laser beams, plasma beams, fire, and energy blasts. His force fields activated instinctively; he sometimes wasn't even aware of them. He could also form shields around dozens of people simultaneously. **''Telekinetic Bubble:'' Normally, his force fields were skin-tight, but he could also expand them to form spherical shields to protect several people at the same time, cover a vast area, or hold oxygen to breathe in inhospitable environments. **''Molecular Filter:'' Nate was able to fune-tune his force fields for specific types of matter and block only it. For example, he was able to stop oxygen from reaching a person, separate smoke from air, block pheromones, etc. He even stated that pheromones are ineffective against him since he sampled every chemical. **''Thermal Adaptation:'' He was able to use his force fields to protect himself from extreme temperatures. **''Force Field Removal:'' Nate could easily destroy force fields of other telekinetics. **''Telekinetic Deflection:'' He was able to deflect and/or redirect attacks, such as projectiles, away from himself. His control over this power was so great and finely tuned that, instead of stopping an explosion like most telekinetics would, he just curved the shrapnel and shockwave around himself. *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' His mental fine motor skills were so acute that he could manipulate dust and dirt in the air to create realistic holograms. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Nate could project telekinetic energy as powerful beams from his hands, eyes, or entire body that could affect matter with concussive and/or explosive force. His telekinetic blasts were possibly the strongest on the planet with effects varying from a hard push to punching through walls to total destruction of Hybrid and Tanaraq. He was even able to crush the entire city of Quito in Ecuador in just a few moments in his sleep. **''Telekinetic Flare:'' He was also able to create devastating omni-directional blasts of energy, powerful enough to instantly blow up a truck and entire buildings. One of his strongest flares created a huge rift in the ground a few miles in size. He had the potential to destroy half the planet with one of his flares. *''Intangibility:'' He could phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around other objects' as he moved forward. Nate could selectively phase only certain parts of his body while the rest remained solid. He could also phase others and did not require physical contact to do so. *''Electromagnetic Energy Manipulation:'' Nate was able to telekinetically manipulate various types of energy from the electromagnetic spectrum. **''Electromagnetic Pulses:'' He could channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate electromagnetic pulses to disrupt electronics. He could channel enough energy to generate so devastating an electromagnetic pulse that it affected an area a few miles in size and left behind residual electromagnetic charge which could disrupt electronics a few hours later. **''Electric Blasts:'' He could channel the magnetic field of the planet into directed discharges of high voltage energy from his body. **''Photokinesis:'' He could control light to various effects, including: ***''Flash Light:'' He was able to create a flash of light that was powerful enough to blind groups of people for short periods of time. ***''Invisibility:'' He could telekinetically deflect light around himself to become invisible. *''Matter Manipulation:'' He could alter molecular and atomic structures in various substances. **''Atmokinesis:'' By hyper-agitating clouds, Nate was able to bring forth rain and lightning. **''Aerokinesis:'' He was able to create whirlwinds and vacuums. **''Hydrokinesis:'' Nate could part the sea, control and shape snow, and manipulate clouds. **''Geokinesis:'' Nate was able to open and close fissures in the earth, cause and stop earthquakes, and form hollow earth mounds for protection. **''Inanimate Disintegration:'' He could disperse objects on a molecular level. **''Pyrokinesis:'' He was able to ignite a subterranean gas pipeline, create fire by igniting oxygen, extinguish flames, momentarily incinerate a person or several, etc. **''Thermokinesis:'' He could agitate the motion of water molecules to heat and boil water around his enemy if they were underwater. *''Gyrokinesis:'' Nate was able to manipulate the gravitational field of the planet. This enabled him to negate gravity, even on huge objects and said himself that it did not pose a challenge for him. He was also able to isolate a gravity field around a person or object, forcing them off of the planet. *''Teleportation:'' Nate learned that he could use his telekinesis to transport himself and others to any location and/or create portals for teleportation. **''Interdimensional Teleportation:'' He was able to travel into other dimensions and realities. At first, Nate only did this accidentally but quickly learned how to control this power and mastered it. **''Remote Teleportation:'' He was able to remotely teleport other beings and objects to other locations or realities without requiring physical contact. *''Healing:'' He could heal himself and others. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' He was able to use his telekinesis to enhance his own physiology. **''Enhanced Strength:'' Nate could increase his physical strength to such a level that he was able to beat Mister Sinister to death despite his rapid regeneration, lift large stones, leap to heights and distances greater than that of an ordinary human, break Holocaust's armor, tear through Psi-Ops' shielded ship, etc. **''Enhanced Speed:'' He could use his telekinesis to increase his running speed, though it is unknown to which level. Chronokinesis: Nate was able to manipulate time to achieve various effects, including: *''Temporal Stasis:'' He was able to stop, or at least drastically slow down, time in a specific area. *''Time Travel:'' He could travel through time to the past and future. *''Timestream Removal:'' After his return, he was able to step out of the timestream and enter the "Planck Length" between moments. Within it, he was able to see the timestream and manipulate it. Reality Warping: Upon his return, Nate demonstrated reality warping powers. While being trapped in the Omega Machine, Nate was psychically warping reality, causing the New Mutants great confusion when attempting to disclose his location. Moreover, after his discovery by the New Mutants, the government officials constantly identified him as a reality warpin gmutant. To what degree this ability extended is unknown. *''Reality Warp Immunity:'' He was able to see through reality which had been warped by powerful beings such as Jahf and Modt. *''Dimensional Distortion:'' Nate could distort and/or destroy the dimensional barriers that separate dimensions and realities from one another, allowing residents of these dimensions to cross over to the other dimension. Psychic Entity: After Nate transformed his body into energy and dissolved it into every living creature on Earth, his consciousness actually continued to exist on the Astral Plane, evolving into a psychic being and becoming no longer restricted by the boundaries of the physical world. *''Immortality:'' Nate learned to rebuild his body from psychic energy and to reverse the process, thereby effectively becoming immortal since his consciousness continued to exist on the Astral Plane no matter what happened to his body. *''Self-Detonation:'' He could explode his body by reverting it back into psychic energy. *''Physical Possession:'' Along with learning how to rebuild his physical form, Nate's heightened sense of existence has allowed him to possess people. While possessing someone, he could explore their mind from the inside. It is possible that, if he were to possess a mutant, he could use their powers along with his own. Psychic Energy Manipulation: Nate was able to manipulate psychic energy for a great variety of purposes, including: *''Psychic Energy Absorption:'' He was capable of absorbing psychic energy from other living beings or psychic attacks and use said energy to amplify himself. He was able to almost instantly siphon psychic energy from a few dozen psychics without any effort, depriving them of their consciousness and leaving them on the brink of death. *''Psychic Energy Solidification:'' He was able to solidify psychic energy and shape it into any form. **''Astral Projection Materialization:'' He could pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world, making them semi-solid. **''Psychic Armor:'' He was able to form psychic armor around himself to greatly increase his strength and durability. While armored, he was able to counter Holocaust's strength, push the Hulk miles away with a single punch, and withstand the grip of Thanos. He was also able to form psychic armor around other people. **''Psychic Weapons:'' He could shape psychic energy into various weapons, like a hammer, scythe, claws, lash, etc. **''Psychic Energy Materialization:'' He was able to create perfect replicates of matter by refining the psychic matter he manipulated. He created a psychci construct of an arm for Jam that looked, felt, and worked as a real arm does that was so exact that even a professional physician could not tell that the arm was not real. These psychic constructs were independent from Nate and continued to exist even wnithout his support. They ceased to exist only if Nate decided so. ***''Psychic Body:'' He vastly improved this power and was able to create an entire human body out of psychic energy that even possessed the consciousness, memories, and temper of the original person. After his return, he created a few bodies of psychic energy for himself, including his current one. Astral Plane Tap: Nate had the ability to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the Astral Plane in order to manipulate matter and energy on a molecular level up to a potentially unlimited scale. Pseudo-Vampirism: Nate was infected by Morbius and was transformed into a being similar to a vampire. In this form, he had red eyes, fangs, claws, and possibly had other vampiric powers. Nate eventually cured himself of this vampirism, though how he was able to do this is unknown. According to Spider-Man, Nate either isolated and destroyed the vampiric virus with his telekinesis or just learned to live with it. Phoenix Force (potential avatar): According to the Shi'ar, the carariers of the Grey Genome, as well as Omega Level mutants and telepaths, all have the potential to bond with the Phoenix Force. Nate satisfies all three of these criteria, making him a possible Phoenix Force Avatar. His former strength was also comparable to that of the Phoenix, and he was once surrounded by an aura similar to the Phoenix raptor. Abilities Charisma: Nate possesses natural charm and charisma that easily attracts people to him to such an extent that it even impressed the Purple Man. Meticulous Mind: Although Nate has relatively little combat experience, he is very observant and easily able to analyze his enemies and find their weakness(es). He often finds creative ways to use his abilities, even in extreme circumstances or on the verge of death. Even in situations where his powers have been blocked, he repeatedly found ways around. When he was just a child, he was able to easily overcome or completely ignore the psychic blocks placed in his mind to block his powers by Mister Sinister. Later, without much effort, he overcame the psychic dampers developed by the Shi'ar Empire, who thoroughly investigated his abilities beforehand. Weapons Specialist: Nate does not usually use weapons, but he absorbed profound knowledge about various firearms and armed combat techniques from Domino. Expert Survivalist: Having lived for many years in the wastelands of the Age of Apocalypse, he was taught by Forge how to survive even in the most extreme environments. Weaknesses Overconfidence: Nate is very confident in his abilities and sometimes acts too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, leading to his defeat by weaker opponents. Mind's Interconnection: His biological and psychic signatures are almost identical to those of Cable's, so their minds are interconnected, causing them great pain and spontaneous exchange of memories when they are in close proximity to one another. Genetic Time Bomb (formerly): After testing Nate's power levels, Mister Sinister was so frightened that he encoded a special sub-program into Nate's DNA that was supposed to kill him eventually. Moira MacTaggert later conducted a study of Nate's body and came to a conclusion that he was unlikely to live up to 21 years. His powers were slowly killing him until his counterpart gave him his X-Gene insignia, which was created by the Red Queen to stabilize his powers. Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Shamans Category:Activists Category:Self-Taught Category:Males Category:Born in Omaha, Nebraska Category:Earth-295 Category:Telekinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Cloaking Category:Imperceptibility Category:Psychic Shields Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Psychic Shield Removal Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Mental Projection Category:Suggestion Category:Psychosomatic Suggestion Category:Paralyzation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Memory Reading Category:Memory Erasure Category:Memory Implantation Category:Memory Projection Category:Memory Exchange Category:Absorption Category:Memory Restoration Category:Psychic Link Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Intuitive Multilingualism Category:Dimensional Sense Category:Precognition Category:Retrocognition Category:Precognitive Dreaming Category:Psychometry Category:Cyberpathy Category:Power Manipulation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Augmentation Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Oneirokinesis Category:Flight Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Force Fields Category:Force Field Removal Category:Deflection Category:Hologram Projection Category:Optic Blasts Category:Phasing Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Electromagnetic Pulse Emission Category:Electrical Discharge Category:Photokinesis Category:Luminescence Category:Invisibility Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Disintegration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Interdimensional Teleportation Category:Portal Creation Category:Remote Teleportation Category:Healing Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Chronokinesis Category:Temporal Stasis Category:Time Travel Category:Timestream Removal Category:Reality Warping Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Dimensional Barrier Distortion Category:Energy Physiology Category:Immortality Category:Reconstitution Category:Self-Detonation Category:Possession Category:Psycho-Ergokinesis Category:Psychic Energy Absorption Category:Psychic Energy Constructs Category:Astral Projection Materialization Category:Astral Plane Tap Category:Vampirism Category:Charisma Category:Observation Category:Analyzation Category:Weaponry Category:Survivalism Category:Pride Category:Telepathic Communication